bostonminecraftyoutubeedditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pontoon City Revolt
The Pontoon City Revolt was a failed revolution from the Pontoon City. The Revolt began when a citizen of the Pontoon City broke the law in Boston Controlled land. He was put on trail and subsequently sentenced to time at Port Penalty Prison. The head of the Pontoon city disagreed and in a scuffle killed a Boston Soldier. This mounted into a heated conflict and the Pontoon City gathered forces to attack Boston and overthrow the king. The Battle Belligerents In advance of the anticipated attack by the Pontoon City, Boston was put on lockdown and two land mines were laid down on the road to the Warf and the Country Side, having a charge of 1 TNT each. Various barriers of barbed wire and other materials were laid as well and the barricades were shut. The Battle began when the Pontoon City landed their force at the docks on the Warf and sent a small force to breach the Country Side barricade as the rest of their troops made their way through towards the Plaza. Coming under fire and not being able to attack through the barbed wire, the Pontoon City forces retreated and went through the sewers to by pass the barricades and enter the Plaza. Once the Plaza was breached heavy fighting ensued and the Pontoon City initially devastated the Boston Conscripts defending the open Plaza with no cover. As the Pontoon City Soldiers pushed on, the Boston forces retreated and sealed more barricades behind them as they went to activate the stealth protocol. During this lull in the fighting the Leader of the Pontoon City went back to their City with a few troops, leaving the rest of the troops to stay in Boston. There were numerous skirmishes between Conscripts and Pontoon City troops, usually consisting of a Boston Conscript exchanging fire with a Pontoon City Soldier and one of the two retreating into a building and falling back. The Pontoon City Soldiers during this time began to Loot and Pillage the city, unopposed besides the occasional skirmish with remnants of the Conscript force from the Plaza. When the Boston Stealth Units arrived the Battle had degraded to the looting and skirmishing described above, so they had no trouble isolating Pontoon City soldiers one at a time, killing them off until they had removed them from the city. The final stage of the battle was the Boston Counter Attack onto the Pontoon City. The Conscripts gathered and shipped out 2 minutes behind the Stealth units. The stealth units then arrived and by passed all the Pontoon city soldiers and placed charges on valuable building in the Pontoon City, setting them off as they escaped with gold from the City Of Gold Conflict that was stored there. While the Pontoon City soldiers were still recovering from the surprise attack, the Conscripts arrived and quickly dispatched of many of the confused Pontoon City soldiers, then burning 80% of the city's crops. The Battle ended with the Pontoon City annexed as a colony, and the leaders of the Pontoon City troops were put to trial and had various sentences, from death to time at Port Penalty. The only thing changed by the Revolution was a judge now officially oversaw and sentenced court trails and punishments instead of a boston military official. Category:History